In some presenter/audience situations (e.g., seminars, conventions, large scale meetings, etc.), a computer-projector system is used to display an image of the presenter on a large screen in front of the audience to permit the audience to see the presenter more clearly. When an audience member wants to speak to the presenter, or present a question, it is difficult for the presenter, or other audience members to hear what that audience member is saying. To overcome this problem, the audience member either has to walk up to a microphone and speak, or roving microphones are provided which the audience member can use. Additionally, it is sometimes difficult for other audience members to find who is speaking when another audience member is speaking.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.